Kent (TV Series)
Kent is a TV series that follows a young Clark Kent before he is Superman. Cast Richard Madden as Clark Kent Juno Temple as Lana Lang Iwan Rheon as Lex Luthor Joseph Gilgun as Pete Ross Recurring Jeff Goldblum as Roderick Rose Liev Schreiber as Jonathan Kent Episodes #"Pilot"-A child Lex Luthor is hit by a strange comet, which he realizes is actually a space ship, he then crawls out of the crater, the ship then opens up. Years later, Clark Kent finds out he has strange powers, he then is told this is because he is an alien. He tells his best friend Lana Lang about them, however he does not tell his other friend, Lex. Meanwhile, a man, named Jacob, who has been in a coma for ten years wakes up with the ability to absorb people's energy. In the end, Clark defeates him by allowing Jacob to feast on him, over feeding him and placing him back in to his coma. However, not all is well, since Lex has a tape of Clark fighting Jacob, though he can not make out Clark's face. #"Bugs"-A man named Roderick Rose uses a serum on himself, which slowly turns him in to a bug, the transformation also makes him slowly go insane. While this is happening, Clark is developing a new ability, he can hear low pitched noices, which comes in handy since Roderick makes a light clicking noice. Meanwhile, Lex goes out to find himself. #"Channel 4"-Smallvilee gets a new news channel, however something seems off, everyone who tune"s in disappears. Lana tunes in and is hypnotized by the newsreporter. Clark then finds out that the channel itself seems to be sentient, since the reporter doesn't even exist. In the end, the news station for the channel is destroyed by Clark, the show goes off air and everyone is freed. #"Green"-Lex comes home after a week, Lana asks if he realized who he was but Lex replies that he didn't, though he didn't come back empty handed, he found a green gem that was in a meteorite. However, not all is well, since Clark's powers give out whenever he is around it. Not making things easier is a criminal who has a ring with a peace of the gem in it. #"Pete"-A friend of Clark's who he hasn't seen in a while named Pete Ross meets up with him. They catch up and Clark finds out that Pete has been investigating the paranormal. However, a strange woman who can control fire is following Pete for an unknown reason. In the end, it is revealed that she had been stalking Pete for some time, since he was the only one who payed attention to her, she then kills herself in an explosion. Meanwhile, Lex releases the tape of Clark, making everyone realize that something is going on in Smallville. #"Untouchable"-A classmate of Clark's named K. Russell Abernathy is feeling down so he buys a peace of the green gem which weakens Clark. It then becomes a normal rock in his hand, and he realizes he is now glowing green and can fire beams out of his hands. He uses these powers to take revenge on the people who picked on him, however, Clark can't touch him, since if he did he would lose his powers. Meanwhile, Lex begins to think that the superhero who is saving people may be holding people back, making them think they can do what they want and he'll save them. #"Doubt"-Clark thinks about all the poeple who have died because of him and considers giving up hero work. However, he puts these thoughts aside for the momet, since Roderick Rose is back. This time, he is planning on making Smallville his hive by infecting more people with his condition. In the end, Clark talks to his father Jonathan, about his thoughts, Jonathan reminds him of the people he saved, though he lets Clark decide if he will continue his work. #"Drained"-Clark is on a feild trip when a classmate of his named Gregory slips of a cliff and falls, Clark saves him, though Gregory grabs Clark and begins to drain him of his powers. Gregory then uses Clark's powers to do whatever he wants. In the end, Gregory has a necklace with a peace of the green gem put on him, as his powers faid, Gregory grabs Clark and gives him back his powers, though Gregory's weakened form can't handle his human body, thuse he dies. Meanwhile, Lex uses a computer to play the video of Clark, and brightens it, allowing him to see Clark's face. #"Mech"-An unknown man gives a group of people a large mech suit and sends them after Clark. The suits match Clark's streangth and speed, meaning that they may actually be able to kill Clark. However, Clark develops a new ability that allows him to defeat them, he can now fly. Clark then realizes that the suits where property of LexCorp. He then visits Lex and confronts him, Lex then reveals that he had been lost for quite some time, but that he now knows who he is, he is the villain in Clark's story. However, he then reveals that Clark can't arrest him, since he'll just claim the suits where stolen. Clark then leaves, claiming that it isn't over. #"Foe"-Clark tells his father about Lex, and he tells him that he needs to do something about it. Clark then flies to Lex's home and destroys the tape and Lex's computer. When Lex finds out he mutates one of his body guards in to a large man made of metal and sends him after Clark. In the end, the man falls off a cliff and in to a river. Meanwhile, Lex creates a new drug and starts to sell it, the drug gives people super human abilities. #"Mirror"-Pete begins to date a girl who likes all the things he likes, she even acts like him. However, something is strange about her, whenever she is around someone she begins to act like them, Lex uses this to his advantage but staying around her. She then begins to hate Clark and fights him using his own powers. She is defeated when Clark leaves her in the woods, with no one to copy. #"Elements"-People start to take Lex's drug, three of them, John, Steve, and Jake, gain the abilities to control water, air and fire respectively. Clark defeats them by using there powers against each other, he makes Steve use his abilities on John, which makes him unable to use his, Clark then beats Steve by flying in to him and slamming him in to a wall. However, John gets away with a strand of Clark's hair, which he gives to Lex, to Lex's delight. #"Plastique"-A strange woman shows up named Plastique who can blow people up with just one touch. Clark finds out she is after a general who mutated her in to what she is. In the end, Clark and Plastique fight, Clark finds out that Plastique's powers don't work on him so he manages to defeat her. He leaves the tapes of the general and Plastique on a table for the government and they have the general and Plastique arrested. #"Shocked"-A woman named Leslie Willis comes to Lex and asks for the drug, he gives it to her and she gains the ability to control eletricity. She calls herself Livewire and Lex sends her after Clark. She is beaten when Clark kicks her in to a river, where she doesn't come back up. #"Metallo"-Lex remembers that the gem did something to Clark so he builds a robot made out of pure metallo and gives it a "heart" made out of the gem. Everytime they fight, Clark is defeated. He then goes to Lana and tells her about Lex. They draw out Metallo but this time Clark has a plan, courtesy of Lana. When Metallo is about to open his chest, Clark slams it shut and begins to bend his body, which destroys him. #"Control"-Lana begins to date a man named Richard, who Clark finds out can make people do what he wants. He lets Lana go but he takes Clark as a replacment. Lana tries to free Clark but realizes she can't do it alone, so she tells Pete about Clark. They manage to free him together. Clark talks to Pete and he says that he won't tell anyone about Clark, Clark then tells him about Lex and Pete says they need to do something about it. #"Beast"-Pete tries to find dirt on Lex and manages to find the drug he has made, Lex then knocks him out. The next day, a strange monset begins to rob banks, Clark then finds out that this creature is Pete. After Pete escapes, Clark visits Lex and demands him to turn Pete back, Lex then shows him the gem, forcing Clark to leave. #"Old Friend"-Pete continues robbing banks and giving the money to Lex. Lex uses the money to work on a strange project. Pete and Clark fight again and this time, Pete turns back to normal, though he's lost a few memories. When Clark tells him about his powers again, Pete reveals that Lex is making a new pill, based on the one that he gave him. #"Bees"-Lex hires Roderick Rose to fight Clark as a destraction. This time, Roderick uses large bees to fight Clark. The bees manage to sting Clark, a normal person would die but since Clark isn't normal he manages to pull through. Clark defeates Roderick by pushing him and himself in to a river, where the bees follow Roderick. Meanwhile, Lex finishes his new pill, which used Clark's hair sample. He then takes it. #"Power Part I"-Lex reveals to Clark that he now has his powers, thanks to the pill he took. Clark and Lex fight for quite some time until Lex runs off. Lex then runs to Lana's home and kidnaps her. Clark finds Lex, who is holding Lana. Clark tries to save her but Lex drops her off a large bridge. #"Power Part II"-Clark manages to save Lana and leaves her on a beach, unconscious. Lex takes off and this time kidnaps Pete. He puts Pete in a glass container that has slowly charging red beams that are going to kill him. Clark then shows up and they fight again, once the beams are about to go off, Clark smashes Lex through the glass and grabs Pete, leaving Lex in his place. Once the beams fire, lex lies there, unconscious. The next day, Lex has lost his powers and his memories of Clark having any. Pete also admits that he has a crush on Lana to her, he asks her out and she agrees. Clark also decides to continue his hero work. Category:TV Series Category:Live Action